


No Vacancy

by Justoneshadow



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Disneyland, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Roommates, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justoneshadow/pseuds/Justoneshadow
Summary: Ayyyyye. Guess who's back! I'm so sorry for those who are still waiting for my other fic to update, I just don't have any inspiration for that one right now. But here's this one to hold you guys over until I manage to write some more for the other one!





	1. Bubble Blowing Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyye. Guess who's back! I'm so sorry for those who are still waiting for my other fic to update, I just don't have any inspiration for that one right now. But here's this one to hold you guys over until I manage to write some more for the other one!

The hot unbearable LA sun beamed down as you impatiently tapped your foot against the black asphalt. You were getting super impatient waiting for your Uber. Then again, it was the airport you were at and that could take up to an hour. You were just hoping that wasn’t the case.

You had been on a plane for over eight hours, leaving behind your sweet southern hometown of Charleston, South Carolina to achieve your dreams in Los Angeles. At least, you were hoping that was the result.

In your bag, your phone started ringing. It was a custom ringtone, set to let you know when your new roommate was calling or texting. Laughing softly, you pulled your phone out and answered the call. “Were you stalking me already roomie?” You asked in a teasing voice.

An all too familiar laugh greeted you on the other end. It was Mark, your roommate. “You wish I was stalking you. I was looking back at the email you sent me with your flight information and thought I would call to make sure you made it to town all right.”

You rolled your eyes. “No, Mark. I totally died on my flight. And this is just my voicemail that you’re talking to. That or my ghost has found a way to answer phone calls and I’m still peppy as always.”

“There it is, the all famous sass and sarcasm that your sister warned me about. I’m glad that you made it in one piece… at least I hope you’re in one piece. Am I going to have to send a rescue team into the ocean to fish you out?”

“I’m not an expert, but last time I checked, my plane didn’t have to fly over any lakes, oceans, or rivers. For all you know, I could have died in the middle of Arizona, and the animals are helping themselves to my remains.”

“And there’s the dark side she warned me about too.” He muttered. There was shuffling on the other side of the line. “Oh, right, since I’m out of town, I made sure to have everything you need set up. The fridge should be stocked and the dishes are clean. The room you’ll be staying in is cleaned up, the sheets are new and furniture is coming in tomorrow.”

“Anything else I need to know before I intrude your humble abode?”

Mark was silent on the other line for a few seconds. “Nothing else comes to- oh, the pin for the security is on a sticky note in the kitchen. Since you don’t know it right now, I’ll disable it from where I am when you enter the house.”

“Such a tech man.” You laughed. “Is that it? No Chica I have to be worried about?”

“Nope, she’s at the doggie hotel until I get home. Which is in two days. Mi casa es su casa. So, make yourself comfortable.”

“Such a gentleman. But again, thank you for going out of your way to do this. You really didn’t have to accept...”

“Hey, your sister and I go way back. I couldn’t refuse her request, especially because I hadn’t seen you in a million years. So, I jumped on it as soon as I could. Plus, it would be better for you to live with someone you already know.”

“You are too much for this world, okay? I owe you big time for this.”

“Buy me dinner and I’ll call us even. Oh, gotta go, the signing is about to start. I hope you feel at home. I’ll call you tonight to check up on you.”

“Okay,” you said softly, “I’ll talk to you tonight then. Have fun for me?”

“You betcha.”

A small sigh escaped your lips when the line went dead. You loved Mark, but in the sibling kind of way. You met him through your sister who is significantly older than you. She’s your half-sister, a daughter from your dad’s previous marriage. A daughter he had when he was still in high school.

She knew Mark since he was little and often looked after him when she had free days. It was on a trip to Ohio to visit her that she introduced you to him. You were still in middle school. The two of you immediately struck up a friendship and have been friends since then.

He was like the brother you always wanted. Especially since your own brother was an asshole and always picked on you and never listened to you even when you were right. It made the bond even stronger since you were a couple of years younger than Mark. Right now, you’re of the ripe age of twenty-two.

Your Uber finally arrives, which is a prayer. God is on your side today. You’re just ready to change into something much more comfortable and take a shower. You’re more excited for that wonderful shower.

 

On the drive to your new humble abode, the driver kept it going with the twenty questions. He asked where you were from and where your story was. As well as if you were visiting or moving here indefinably. You laughed but answered all their questions. Letting them know that you were a debut writer who needed a place of her own, but until then, was staying with a friend. You of course didn’t mention that said was out of town. You never knew who was listening in on your conversation and was making plans to rob the place in your sleep.

In return, you asked the driver a few questions of your own. Especially since the drive was going to be a long and expensive one. Not including the traffic. You asked about places to see and where to eat. As well as whether he had family and if this was his fulltime job. To your surprise, your driver was very young. He was just finishing undergrad school and was doing this as a part-time job. He was a newlywed, having gotten married only a handful of months ago. And he had a little girl.

For your first social interaction in Los Angeles, you had to give it an A plus. The driver was a chatter box and it kept you alert and focus. Not to mention that they were super sweet with everything. He even mentioned that Disney Land was the first place you should visit. He gave you prices from where the house was to there. But it was still super expensive. Maybe it would be good for another time when you were more settled in.

 

When you arrived, it was a little past six in the afternoon. You were beyond starving and was fighting back fatigue. Right now, all you wanted to do was to crawl into your new bed and sleep the entire night away. But first you had a few matters to take care of. After you wished the driver a good night, you pulled your phone out and dialed Mark’s number. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey! I thought you had died or something!” He exclaimed. You laughed. “What was your first experience of LA traffic like?”

“It was horrible. Like, what the hell? It was like I was looking straight into the ass of Satan himself and he was just having a giggle fit. How the fuck do you guys even deal with that shit?”

“We don’t, we’ve all adapted to fly at this point. How was your ride though? Are you calling me because they’re holding your ransom?”

“Yes, the newly wed father of two is holding me ransom because he can’t afford to finish his last semester of undergrad school. Bitch, I’m calling because I’m at the front door and I don’t know the pin to the security thing and I’d rather not have the police pulling up any second because I’m standing at the door like an idiot.”

“Oh shit, that’s right. Give me a few seconds.” The line goes silent for a moment before you hear typing on the screen. In the background, you hear laughter from what you assume is the rest of the gang. “There we go, you should be able to get inside with no issues. You have the key, right?”

“What the fuck do you take me for? I’m not an idiot.” You slipped your hand into your back pocket and pulled out the copy of the key. “I make sure to have everything on my person. So yes, I do have the key. And yes, it stands out amongst my other keys. It’s blue and pretty.”

“That reminds me, we’re going to Disney Land tomorrow, if you don’t have plans, you should tag along.”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” You said, unlocking the front door. “I just spent a fortune on a ride getting to your place because you were out of town. Not to mention you said furniture should be arriving tomorrow. Now you’re expecting me to spend another fortune going to the park and paying for a ticket?”

Mark laughed. “No, we’re not expecting you to drop another load just to come out here. That’s why…”

“Fuck no, you are not buying my fucking ticket. Shit, you already bought all the furniture for the room. That right there is crossing the line.”

“I was going to say that’s why Ethan suggested he’d buy your ticket for you.”

“I swear to God, I didn’t move to LA to be smothered by you and your friends. I can do it. At least I have to check to see how much I have.”

“Ethan already bought the ticket. So, you really don’t have to worry about it.”

“I swear to God, I’m going to beat all your asses. Except Tyler. Tyler has the upper hand on me. He’s tall and intimidating.”

“Hey, are you calling me weak?”

“I’m calling you a bubble blowing baby. And yes, I could take you one. Why? Because you’re soft on me because I’m basically family.” You pulled your luggage into the living room, closing the door with your foot.

“I am not a bubble blowing baby.” In the background, you hear Amy and Tyler say that he is.

“See, even your own girlfriend called you a bubble blowing baby. So, I win. End of story.” You groaned when your luggage falls over. “Look, I’ll accept the ticket just this once. But tell Ethan I am going to pay him back. He really didn’t have to do this.”

“She said yes, Ethan.” There’s cheering in the background. Which you assume is Ethan. Followed by the cheering, you hear Tyler tease him, saying he has a date.

“Tyler needs to shut up. It’s no date, I don’t even know Ethan like that. If anything, it’s the first time I’m meeting him.”

“Tyler!” Mark exclaimed. “She’s going to beat you up for that now!”

“Fuck yes, I am. Anyway, I should go. I should unpack and change. And I need to eat as well. Tell everyone goodnight and that I’ll see them all tomorrow.”

“Everyone say goodnight!” Everyone wished you goodnight.


	2. The Boy With The Blue Hair

Early the next morning, you’re awaken to the sound of loud knocking. It would have helped if Mark told you what time the stuff was going to be delivered. You would have been up by then. After letting them in and telling them where to put the boxes, you plopped down on the couch. The entire house is quiet. You’re not sure what you’re going to do.

  
Part of you wanted to start putting the furniture together but you knew you ultimately give up on doing that since all the stuff was from Ikea. You would more than likely need assistance for that endeavor. Maybe you could make breakfast and go through Twitter. It was still early and you doubted anyone was awake.

  
To your surprise, Mark was already up and ready. He had texted you, saying that the furniture should have gotten there. It was a little too late for that warning. You rolled your eyes and replied. Within seconds of replying, a phone call came in. It’s Mark.

  
“You’re becoming a doting parent, Mark. You don’t have to call me every thirty seconds. I’m not dead. At least, I don’t think I am.”

  
“Shut up, its early and everyone is still asleep. So I thought I’d check up on you… since you’re alone right now.”

  
“Again, you’re patronizing me. I’m twenty-two, not six. I can handle being alone for a day or two.”

  
“But I like patronizing you. You’re the little sister I’ve never had and never wanted.”

  
“Watch it or I’m kicking your ass in DisneyLand. And it won’t be pretty. We’ll get kicked out and banned for life. Is that what you want?”

  
“No, I like going to DisneyLand. It’s such a magical place where all your dreams comes true.”

  
“Yeah, well, my dream consists of kicking your ass in the middle of the park. Have you ever thought about that, huh?”

  
“You’re so determined to kick my ass. By god, are you going through some rebellious stage that I need to warn your sister about?”

  
“Don’t even bother my sister. She’ll kick your ass for that. I’ve been rebelling since I was fresh out the womb.”

  
“Or, LA has already changed you to the point of no return. My god, it’s worse than I thought.”

  
“Shut the fuck up. Hey, what time do I have to be at the park? Or like, what time should I leave the house if I want to make it on time?”

  
Mark hummed. “You can leave in like an hour or two. We still have to get breakfast and get ready. So that might take a while. Though, Ethan said he’s going to go ahead of us.”

  
“No shit, since he decided to be a gentleman and buy my ticket for me. Which he still didn’t have to do.”

  
“I was going to do it but he beat me to it. I gave him your number so he could call or text you.”

  
“Right. But I need a lot more to go off if I’m going to meet up with him.”

  
“Just look for the boy with the blue hair. You know, like how I had it dyed but like super blue.”

  
“That’s like half of the population of teenagers and adults. I’m going to need something a lot more… noticeable.”

  
“Just go to my channel, or his for something a lot more detailed. You can watch it on the way to the park.”

  
“Okay, Dad, what’s his channel?”

  
“Crankgameplays. Pick any of them, they’re all worth a watch.”

  
“Gotcha dad, oh, and you’re definitely helping me with this furniture that you didn’t tell me was going to arrive at the asscrack of dawn. Thanks for that by the way.”

  
“I could have sworn I told you.”

  
“Nope, let’s just say I greeted them looking like a hot mess.”

  
“We’re all going to help you put it together. Especially because we all hangout in the house most of the time.”

  
“Great, now if you excuse me, I’m going to go get dressed and pack for this impromptu trip. See you at the park.”

  
“See you later.”

 

 

  
After taking a quick glance at the weather, you decided to dress light. At first you were going to go with a skirt and a cute top, but all your skirts were too short for a family park. Instead, you went for black high waisted shorts and a lace tank top. It’s enough to keep you cool and comfortable. Not to mention some cute white sandals.

  
Mark had texted you Ethan’s number in case you needed it. Especially since it didn’t seem Ethan was going to text you this morning. Or maybe he just forgot about your existence or was too nervous to text someone as cool as you. Instead you decided to take initiative.

  
The other line rang three times before he picked up. He sounded tired when he answered. “Hello?”

  
“Hey, Ethan. It’s the other girl. You know, the girl you’re buying the ticket for, which you totally didn’t have to do by the way. I feel super bad for that.”

  
“Mark warned me about that. Don’t worry about it, consider it a welcome to LA gift. And I’m sure you don’t want to be stuck inside the house for two days.”

  
“Still, I feel really bad. I can make it up by buying breakfast at the park. If you haven’t eaten yet. And if you’re in the middle of eating, don’t or kick your ass.”

  
“Man, you love kicking people’s asses. Bet you had tiny boxing gloves when you came out the womb.”

  
You snorted, something that Mark couldn’t even get you to do. “Actually, I think my dad has a picture of me wearing tiny boxing gloves somewhere. I’ll have to get him to send it.” You grabbed your keys and tossed them into your small backpack. “Oh, what exactly do I need for the park? Like, it’s been years since I’ve been to Disney.”

  
“Bring an umbrella in case it rains. Maybe some sunscreen. And a towel or a change of clothes if you plan on riding the rides that get you wet.”

  
“Do you realize how dirty that sounds?”

  
“I realized that as soon as it left my lips.”

  
You laughed again. “Alright. Oh, how am I going to be able to identify you?”

  
“Just look for the biggest dork in the park. Or rather at the ticket booth.”

  
“Look for the biggest dork, gotcha. Alright, imma head out now. I’ll see you when I see you.”

  
“Bye-Bye.”

 

 

Since it was super early, or early enough that there wasn’t any traffic, you were there sooner than expected. Mark and Ethan constantly texted you, making sure you were finding your way just fine and nothing was wrong. Not to mention that it made the ride seem a lot shorter. Good thing you invested in a good battery case.

 

“Ethan!” You exclaimed. He was right. He was the biggest dork at the park entrance. “It wasn’t that hard finding you.” You smiled at him, slipping your hands into your pockets. “So, since you’re the expert here, what’s the best place to get something to eat?”

  
“Mm, that would be a hard thing to choose. Just about everything here is pretty good. But I think there’s one sole breakfast place near the entrance.” He handed you a bracelet looking thing.

  
“Is that my ticket? Did they finally succumb to accepting technology?” You joked, accepting the bracelet and slipping it onto your wrist. Luckily it’s your favorite color.

  
“Not fully, but it’s easier. Plus, since you need a lot of.. musing, you’re probably going to be here a lot. After all…”

  
“It’s where dreams come true. You don’t know how many times Mark has thrown that quote at me. It’s tattooed on my forehead at this point.”

  
“That reminds me, you need to tell me your story. All Mark has told me is that you’re not that older than me.”

  
“Are you sure? I swear I’m like at least five years older than you.”

  
“I’m twenty.”

  
“Holy shit, you do not look twenty. You look like you’re still in high school.”

  
“It’s the acne, if I’m honest. I’m forever stuck in puberty. I’ve been cursed.”

  
You laughed, following the line to go into the park. “Honestly, I believe you. I’m always asked what grade I’m in. Last family trip, a lady asked me if I was younger than twelve. She was shocked when I told her I was twenty.”

  
“A blessing and a curse. Welcome to the club. The best place for breakfast is here.” He pointed to the little restaurant. “Since the others are going to get here relatively late in the afternoon.”

  
“I guess it gives you more time to listen to my story, which isn’t all that interesting, if I’m honest.”

  
“Everyone has an interesting story.”

  
“Okay, but I’m warning you, it’s not entertaining at all.”

  
“Understood.”

  
“Okay, I don’t know what you know, but I’ll start from here, I guess.” You both sat down at an empty table. “Uh, I’m twenty-two and a family friend of Mark.”

  
“You’re twenty-two? You don’t even look it, I thought you were a little younger. Maybe nineteen.”

  
“Nope, I just turned twenty-two last month. Anyway, my half-sister, was the one who met Mark. She babysat him when she had free time. She’s way older than me, especially since she’s from my dad’s first marriage. He had her while he was in high school. She was twenty-three when I was born.” You glanced at the waitress and ordered an omelette and orange juice. “She’s in the military, so that’s how she met Mark, hence how I met him.

  
“Now, there’s nothing really special about me. Nothing except that I’m trying to achieve my dream of being a writer. I have short stories that are published, but nothing too big at the moment.

  
“I wanted to leave South Carolina, and the first place I thought of was LA. And my sister contacted Mark, that’s why I’m here now. So, like I said, it’s nothing special.”

  
“Wait, does that mean you didn’t go to college?” He asked.

  
“I did. In high school I took college courses and graduated sooner than intended. I have a bachelors in English and Creative Writing.”

  
“That’s so cool. I didn’t want to continue going to school.”

  
“Everyone has their own tastes.” You laughed. “My own brother said he isn’t going to college, but I’m sure he’ll change his mind with all the offers he’ll get.”

  
“Offer for what? Does he do a sport?”

  
“Yeah, soccer. But he’s such an asshole. Then again, he’s the only boy and my dad coddles him a lot.”

  
“You’ve got an interesting family. Are they still in South Carolina?”

  
“My sister is still in Ohio but everyone else is still in Charleston. My brother might move though, he’s been expressing it a lot lately. Though he’s just a junior in high school.” You silently thank the waitress when she sets down your meals. Ethan ordered the same thing you did. “And I’m out here. I thought the change of environment would bring me out of this writers block I’ve been having.”

  
“There’s a lot to see in California, so it’ll definitely kick that muse of yours into high gear.”

  
“Well, if you guys allow me to tag along on certain adventures, then I’m sure it’ll skyrocket before you know it.”

  
He laughed, or more like giggled. “Then you’ll be on the New York Bestseller’s list.”

  
“I just have to start writing something, something no one has heard of.”

  
“Now that, is going to be a challenge.”  
“To be honest, it’s a challenge I’m will to take.”

  
Ethan smiled. You had to be honest, he was a cute kind of dorky. The kind of guys you often hung around back in high school. It was going to be interesting living in LA, but a good kind of interesting.


End file.
